


Héroes

by xParadoja



Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [4]
Category: Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: DamiJon Week, DamiJon Week 2020, Damijon - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, JonDami Week 2020, JonDami week, Jondami, M/M, SuperSons Week 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xParadoja/pseuds/xParadoja
Summary: Jonathan tiene pesadillas... que desencadenan un ataque de pánico.Por suerte, Damian está ahí para ayudar a su amigo.
Relationships: Jonathan Samuel Kent/Damian Wayne
Series: SuperSons Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871401
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Héroes

**Día martes: Héroes.**

—Vamos Jon, hora de despertar. Debemos entrenar esas habilidades —mencionó Damian en un susurro mientras se acercaba a la cama de Jon.

Era muy entrada la noche. Pasaban de la una de la madrugada y la luna estaba oculta tras nubes oscuras y gruesas.

Damian había tomado la decisión de comenzar a entrenar a Jon con más firmeza y disciplina, a fin de evitar los horribles eventos que ocurrirían si Jon no podía controlar sus poderes.

La perspectiva de un mundo destruido por Jon -quien se suponía debía traer esperanza y confianza- era aterradora.

Así que se daría a la tarea de entrenarlo día y noche si era necesario. Después de todo, le había prometido a Superman que siempre lo cuidaría.

Que se cuidarían el uno al otro… para evitar ese horrible futuro.

Cuando Damian posó su mano enguantada sobre el hombro de Jon para despertarlo, notó que algo andaba muy mal. Su cuerpo ardía a tal punto que el calor atravesaba incluso la tela resistente al fuego de sus guantes.

Un pulso acelerado se disparó en sus venas y la preocupación activó todos sus sentidos.

Arrancó las mantas con las que estaba envuelto, arrojándolas sin cuidado al suelo.

—Jon, despierta —apresuró, agitando el cuerpo de Jon con más fuerza.

Comenzó a escanear el lugar, en busca de algo, cualquier cosa, que le pudiera ayudar a despertar a Jon.

Jonathan temblaba, estaba enroscado en sí mismo en posición fetal. Gotas gruesas de sudor resbalaban por sus mejillas y tanto su playera como las mantas estaban húmedas por la transpiración de su cuerpo.

Parecía tener una pesadilla o estar invadido por un fuerte dolor.

Damian temió por su amigo y sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, corrió al baño para traer un balde de agua fría. También buscó en el refrigerador para obtener algunos hielos.

Se dio cuenta que tanto Lois como Clark no estaban en casa. Entendía que había muchos problemas últimamente en el mundo y el universo. Quizás ellos estaban haciendo su trabajo, resolviendo algunos casos, luchando contra el crimen… sin embargo, le pareció sumamente descuidado que dejaran solo a Jonathan cuando estaba atravesando tantos problemas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios… sin darse cuenta poco a poco había comenzado a preocuparse _demasiado_ por el pequeño alien.

Quizás hasta podría considerarlo su… _amigo._

El pensamiento le hizo cosquillas en algún lugar del estómago, era una felicidad extraña. Muy distinta a la que sentía cuando golpeaba criminales y los sometía.

Era una alegría sencilla y tranquila.

Quizás así se sentía tener un amigo de verdad.

Cuando volvió al cuarto, Jonathan estaba tumbado boca arriba, respirando con dificultad. Su boca se abría y se cerraba una y otra vez, como hablando.

Damian tomó una toalla del armario, la sumergió en el balda de agua y la colocó en la frente de Jonathan, esperando que la frescura pudiera aliviar un poco del calor en el cuerpo del niño.

La fría humedad hizo sacudir ligeramente a Jon, pero no se movió más. Poco a poco su respiración se fue regularizando, su ojos dejaron de apretarse con tanta fuerza y justo cuando Damian pensaba que lo peor había pasado, Jonathan estalló con un grito agudo, sacudiendo su cuerpo con descontrol, como si estuviera teniendo una batalla.

Su fuerza era increíble, Damian no podía contenerlo y si intentaba acercarse, lo más seguro es que terminaría en muy mal estado.

Así que se alejó, gritándole con fuerza para atravesar el muro de sueños y llegar hasta su mente.

—JONATHAN. JONATHA, DESPIERTA —gritó una y otra vez con fuerza. Su corazón estaba acelerado y no sabía qué más hacer.

Entonces Jonathan abrió los ojos, parecía poseído por una fuerza exterior, y a pesar de tener sólo 10 años, sus facciones eran duras y afiladas.

Damian se sacudió, retrocediendo un par de pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared.

Los ojos de Jonathan brillaban de rojo, cubriendo por completo el azul de su pupila.

Su mirada era casi animal, salvaje. Y no por primera vez, Damian le temió a su amigo.

Parecía otra persona, muy lejana al dulce niño con el que solía bromear o patrullar.

—Jonathan, escúchame. Soy yo —y su voz salió casi como un ruego.

Rugidos y balbuceos incoherentes salían de la boca de Jonathan, provocándole un escalofrío.

—Jonathan… por favor —entonces tomó valor. Porque era Damian Wayne, hijo de Batman. Y un niño de 10 años fuera de control no lo iba a intimidar. Así que se acercó unos pasos de vuelta a la cama, la adrenalina lo inundaba y estaba preparado para atacar si era necesario.

El rojo en los ojos de Jonathan se aclaró un poco y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Sin embargo, el brillo amenazante aún no cedía.

Damian colocó suavemente su mano sobre el hombro del niño, esperando que el contacto lo calmara.

Sólo sirvió para hacerlo llorar más. Lágrimas calientes escurrían por sus mejillas, evaporándose antes de tocar el suelo.

—Jonathan, estoy aquí. Escúchame. Escucha mi voz… vuelve a mí —rogó con voz suave. Y el tono de su voz le pareció ajeno. Era otra persona hablando a través de su cuerpo. Nunca se imaginó capaz de otorgar tal ternura… pero no había tiempo para esos pensamientos, así que dio un apretón al hombro de Jon y masajeó ligeros círculos en su espalda. Llamándolo con voz gentil y baja.

Cuando Jonathan dejó de llorar, sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. El brillo rojo se había esfumado y sólo quedaba una tormenta devastadora de emociones revueltas.

—D… —alcanzó a decir en un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas—. D, no quiero destruir el mundo. No quiero… no quiero matar personas —habló con voz contenida—. No quiero hacerte daño.

Y cuando la última frase fue pronunciada, se arrojó a los brazos de Damian, acunando su rostro en su hombro.

—Yo… —Damian no sabía qué hacer, tan poco experimentado en la contención física. Sus manos temblaron y no supo dónde ponerlas… permitiéndose ser abrazo sin hacer algo más—. Nunca podrías hacerme daño, idiota. No eres tan inteligente para lograrlo —trató de bromear, y su voz salió algo quebrada, pero tuvo el efecto deseado.

—No seas tonto, D —habló Jonathan con una voz más ligera—. ¡Nunca podrías contra mis puños! —terminó con una suave risa sin despegarse del abrazo.

—Uhm, tienes razón, _alien._ Pero no necesito usar fuerza para vencerte.

—¿En serio?, ¿entonces por qué estabas tan asustado?

—¿Yo?, ¿asustado? ¡De qué hablas! —dijo con enojo, tratando de separarse del abrazo, empujando a Jon lejos. Pero era imposible, estaba atrapado en sus fuertes y diminutos brazos, incapaz de salir de la trampa.

—¡No puedes mentirme, escuché tu ritmo cardiaco! Estabas asustado… de…—su voz se volvió a quebrar y pequeños sollozos se le escaparon—. Mí.

—Shh, shh, Jon, escúchame… escucha mi voz. Quédate conmigo —intentó tranquilizar, preocupado de que otra crisis volviera—. Sólo escúchame a mí, ¿bien?

Y Jonathan obedeció, concentrando toda su atención al sonido del corazón de Damian, a la fina corriente de su sangre irrigando todas sus venas.

—Muy bien, J. Lo estás haciendo bien… trata de hacer que tu corazón vaya al mismo ritmo que el mío… intenta igualar tu respiración con la mía.

Y poco a poco, ambas respiraciones y latidos comenzaron a tomar un ritmo parecidos… bailando al unísono. Como conectadas.

—Quédate conmigo —pidió Jon una vez que se hubo tranquilizado— No quiero estar solo y no quiero salir a patrullar. Sólo una noche, ¿sí? —rogó con un puchero—. Sólo una noche de descanso.

Damian asintió, alejándose del niño.

—Primero toma una ducha, estás asqueroso.

Jonathan sonrió de oreja a oreja y corrió al baño. La alegría había vuelto a su alma.

—¡Claro que sí, D! Hay pijamas limpias en el armario, ¡toma lo que quieras! —gritó desde la ducha.

~~~

Crearon un fuerte con sábanas, mantas y cobijas alrededor de la sala, donde vieron películas hasta que sus ojos, pesados por las lágrimas y cansados por días de desvelo, comenzaron a ceder.

—D.

—¿Uhm? —alcanzó a decir Damian entre sueños.

—Nunca dejes de ser mi amigo. Quédate conmigo siempre.

—Sí —respondió el moreno, pero ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, alejado de la realidad y de las palabras que el otro pronunciaba.

—Algún día seré un gran héroe y ya no tendrás que protegerme. Entonces yo me encargaré de cuidarte. Yo cuidaré de ti y de todos en el mundo.

Jonathan creía firmemente en sus palabras. Estaba haciendo una promesa a su mejor amigo. Pero también era una promesa con el mundo.

Tomó la mano de Damian con la suya y se quedó dormido.

Esta vez las pesadillas no volvieron.

Esta vez soñó con un hermoso futuro.


End file.
